Ceamagus
Ceamagus is the final heir of the Atlantean and the daughter of Critias. Story Out of the Ocean Ceamagus was born hours before the great flood which, due to SIN, wiped out the Atlantean civilization. Her body was however preserved in machinery and regenerated, millions of years later, on Constiel. She thus awoke and was raised by an aging mistress of Alchemy. When she died, Ceamagus waited alone, unable to find her purpose. At the age of 24, she was contacted by Alumina Haruma, a mysterious teacher of the Shirakawa Academy of Magecraft who saw potential in her and sought to bring her back to her academy. On their way, mysterious holy creatures known as Archons attacked, but Ceamagus summoned Anankos, a powerful Divine Servant, in self-defense, and protected herself. Questions and Answers While searching for the truth about her origins, Ceamagus encountered his father, who also healed from their million-year slumber, and who sought to make her follow his path. She however refused, as she disliked her father's arrogance and contempt for humans. She thus resolved to do her best in helping humans reach their potential. She thus helped teacher Noire with encountering her idol, and through stealing a powerful relic, helped both Alumina and student Laura Ketheora achieve their dreams of power. She also researched Solomon, whom she strongly admired, and briefly encountered him. However, as she did, she was threatened by Critias's return who warned her of SIN's arrival, and bet he could defeat it before her. Allying with Drows Micaloth and Delphya, Ceamagus found a way to absorb part of The Nothing's power and lured SIN into a trap into the Empty Realm. However, even then, SIN proved to be a formidable foe. Ceamagus was thus helped by Beth, the Nothing's final avatar, who blessed her and saved her life and memories. She then slowly recovered in the Academy. Appearance Ceamagus usually appears under the traits of a six years-old girl, with bright blue hair and eyes, dressed in dark blue attire reminiscing of a witch. This is however a disguise : in fact, she can also appear as a much more mature, twenty-four years-old version of herself, with long flowing blue hair. Personality Ceamagus, unlike many Atlanteans, is able to show surprising humility. She does like to be the center of attention, to be respected, admired and for people to be grateful to her, yet strives to do her best in order to deserve the respect she desires. In order to to that, she constantly pushes herself to her limit, pushing aside any personal concern. She is also extremely empathetic regarding those close to her, especially Anankos and Laura, those she deems her lovers, and Alumina, whom she sees as a mother figure. Fearing that one day she might become like her father and thirst for domination and power, she attempts to cast these thoughts aside and focus on nobility of mind and of heart. Powers * Water Mastery: Ceamagus is extremely talented at manipulating Water and can control entire oceans by thought alone. * Immense Mana: For a mortal, Ceamagus's natural Mana is extremely high, resulting in her being able to hard-cast extremely complicated spells without much effort. * Technological Expertise: Like all Atlanteans, Ceamagus is an expert at creating, understanding and using Technology. * Magical Talent: An apprentice yet talented mage, Ceamagus quickly masters advanced and basic principles alike of magic, but her lack of formal training slightly impedes her progress. She has been known to use several spells, including specifically Black Magic spells. * Nothing Powers: She has been chosen by Beth to represent the Nothing and can thus freely use its powers. Storylines * From Waters Reborn shows her as the main protagonist. Trivia * Her name comes from Latin magus, meaning mage, and greek Cea, meaning ocean. Category:Character Category:Atlantean Category:Nothing Category:Dragon Category:Constiel Category:Empty Realm